ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reason to Fight
The Reason to Fight is the 35th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on June 8, 2002 and the English version on April 2, 2005. The origin story of King and Gale ends in tragedy and broken promises. With Haru being empathetic with King's sorrowful tale, he and his father continue to fight King, and Elie arrives with the Rave of Combat. Summary Ten years ago after the Demon Card massacre, Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. At Haru's location, Haru learns about King's sorrowful tale that involves the massacre of King's family and how Gale's relationship deteriorates with King. Meanwhile, Elie runs up the stairs while remembering Clea's words. Then, King shocks Haru by stating it was he who killed his mother. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, King slashes Slade's back and kills him. King states that he is always alone and slashes Gale's face. While King slashes mercilessly at Gale and talks about how the Raregroove fate will not leave him alone, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells King to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. King states that he called Sakura here. Gale begs King to spare Sakura's life, and King declines. Before King kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With King delivering a fatal blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. King inserts the Overdrive Dark Bring, End of Earth inside Gale's head. Before King leaves, he vows to finish off Gale someday while suffering a lifetime of solitude for the "gift" he carries. Gale explains that he hoped to write a letter but was too lost for words, and spent the last 10 years wandering being the ticking time-bomb he became. But Gale becomes distraught in anguish, now realizing his decade-journeying was meaningless since the DB was incomplete at the time. Both father and son tearfully apologize to each other. Though Haru feels relieved that his father never abandoned his family, he tackles King to the ground and begins crying for him knowing he was not at fault too. King is a bit shocked and frustrated that Haru does not resent him and throws him, telling he does not need any pity. Haru's resolve strengthens; he states that he is fighting to end all fighting. He engages King, and Gale joins in. Gale is glad that Cattleya is fine. Then, King uses Mel Force to blow away Haru and Gale. Haru wants to use Melforce, but he cannot. Following up, King uses Desperado Bomb on them which sends Haru and Plue flying out the door and Haru caught in Elie's arms just in time. When Gale remarks that Elie is Haru's cute girlfriend, Haru gets embarrassed. Elie greets Gale. With the smoke clearing, Elie offers Haru the Rave of Combat. Haru drops the Rave into Plue's paws much to everyone's shock. With Clea's words, Plue begins to vibrate and glow. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory & Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Ten Commandments *Decalogue **Mel Force **Explosion *Heavenly Blossom Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *Desperado Bomb Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *Rave of Combat Trivia *'Deleted Scene': In the English version, they delete the scene where Slade points the gun at Gale's head as a form of censorship. *'Attack Name Changes:' Desperado Bomb is called Dancing Bombardment in the English version. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc